Alpha 23
Alpha 23 is a Teltraz cyborg and part of the 27 groups the Teltraz have on Earth harvesting bodies. He is the youngest of Beta 21's group and the most deadly. Physical Apearance Like all Teltraz cyborgs Alpha 23 has golden green eyes. Little of his face has been seen due to his prefrence to wear a hood an a bandanna over his nose and mouth. He is quite tall and thin; but deseptivly strong able to catch a falling industrial pipe bare handed when it threatned to fall on him. Beta 21 once suggested that Alpha 23 keeps himself hidden because he is repulsed by his own reflection or rather the person he once was and choses to hide away from everyone and himself. Alpha 23 has given no real confirmation about thi but once tolled Gwen the person he was before was week and foolish and died because of trusting the wrong people. Personality Alpha 23 is mostly silent in the company of the other cyborgs prefering to watch and analyse a situation and then act. He is also extreamly apathetic and watched acts of violence such as a mugging and the toture of women by Gama 360 without any reaction. Alpha despises "weak indaviduals" and if attacked by someone like a junkie he will kill them; even hunt them across the city just to kill them. Due to his gift of blood sent Alpha can become very engrossed in the hunt and will deisreguard protocal and discression when hunting certain targets. He is also unafraid of Beta 21 in his transformed state and only followes the other cyborg because he provides his with targets and entertainment. When angered or in the heat of battle Alpha becomes incredibly violent and incensed entering a near bezerker state. Useing his blood tracking abbilities can also induce this state is he is overexited . He claims this state is like being overloaed with sensesory information and all he can do is let it take him. Relationships *Beta 21: Beta see's the young cyborg like the brother and son he never had and is normaly quite linient when Alpha is disobidient. However he is well aware of the cyborg's dangerous obsessions and knows he must be brutal disaplined to keep him in line. Alpha dosent care much for the other cyborg but recognises Beta has his better. He once admitted once he has learnt all he can from Beta 21 that he may try to kill him. *Gama 360: The deranged cyborg barly awkowledges the new addition except when she needs someone to get rid of the bodies of her victims. Alpha 23 can not se the point of murders and feels she is fighting a loseing battle since there will always be someone new to catch Beta's eye. *Gwen Cooper: For some reason Alpha 23 despises Gwen with a passion that even the other Teltraz find bizare. Alpha 23 claims its because of Gwen's belief in the humanity and that she can not acsept the darker side of humanity. He attacks her both physicaly and mentally trying to undermine her. Disposeing of a body Alpha 23 and the Teltraz presense on Earth is revealed to Torchwood after Alpha 23 is forced to dispose of one of Gama 360's victims. The corpse is disposed of in the bay area but the cyborg is spotted by a local drug dealer who tries to bribe him for his silence. Acting on insinct Alpha 23 kills him on the spot and leaves the body. Torchwood is called in due to the brutality of both muduers and possible alien involvement. The only clue the team discovered was a blood sample with mech alloy present in it. Aware the blood sample has been found the Teltraz leader Beta 21 orders the Teltraz to attack the team to find it before they can learn it's origin. The team try to fight back but they are no match for the superior skills of the Teltraz. Fortunatly the team are rescued by the timely return of Jack who recognises the Teltraz pressense He warns the Teltraz leader that he should leave earth now but Beta 21 says they are too healy invested in Earth wich deeply concerns Jack. Beta 21 later "talks" with Alpha 23 about his conduct warning him that he needs to start playing by the rules or their will be consequences. The cyborg tells his superior he dosent care but Beta 21 says he will when he beats him to an inch of his life and rakes the cyborg's flesh with his claws as a warning. Category:Individuals